Cânticos de Isabel
by Tenshi Aburame
Summary: RadaxOCC.Antes das Guerras Santas."Era o seu destino encontrar tal artefato... E era a missão dele impedir que ela encontrasse a Arca. Talvez realmente exista bem mais entre o céu e a terra do que supõe nossa vã filosofia..."


**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya e seus personagens não me pertencem. Os originais são meus, se desejar usá-los, deixe os devidos créditos e me avise.**

**Cânticos de Isabel**

**Prólogo:**

**O Começo**

Andava pelo salão de entrada da Mansão Heinstein com porte imponente e a armadura negra reluzindo com o fogo bruxuleante de algumas poucas tochas que iluminavam o caminho. As asas mais claras da Súrplice acompanhavam seus movimentos, balançando levemente a cada passo.

Pandora lhe chamara. Não sabia por que o chamaria se as guerras ainda não haviam começado, nem chegara o tempo de seu imperador acordar, mas ordens eram ordens.

Bateu à porta, ouvindo um "entre" da rainha dos espectros. Ao entrar, a suave melodia tocada pelos dedos finos e alvos de Pandora na bela harpa preenchia o ambiente de forma harmoniosa, como que tentando trazer paz à única alma viva ali, uma alma já quase sem brilho.

- O que deseja, Pandora? – perguntou, ajoelhando-se perante a jovem de cerca dezesseis anos, que parou de tocar a harpa.

- Radamanthys... Já ouviu falar da Arca da Aliança? – perguntou a jovem, pousando as mãos delicadamente sobre o vestido.

Radamanthys negou com um aceno de cabeça.

- Imaginei. – Pandora levantou-se, pegando um pergaminho cuidadosamente enrolado que estava num aparador não muito longe de onde estava; em seguida andou na direção do Juiz. – A Arca da Aliança, segundo consta no Livro Sagrado Cristão, a Bíblia, e o Livro Sagrado Judeu, a Torá, é a Arca onde Moisés guardou as Tábuas dos Dez Mandamentos, maná, o pão com o qual Deus alimentou os Hebreus quando eles saíram do Egito, e o cajado que pertenceu a Abraão, Isaque e Jacó. – antes que o Espectro perguntasse algo, Pandora explicou. – Moisés foi um hebreu, criado como príncipe egípcio, que livrou seu povo da escravidão do Egito e os levou para a Terra Prometida. Moisés recebeu as Tábuas do Deus Judeu e Cristão no Monte Sinai. – Radamanthys afirmou. – Salomão, o mesmo da antiga história As Minas do Rei Salomão, construiu um magnífico templo quando assumiu o reinado de Israel quando Davi morreu. Esse templo foi construído para guardar a Arca. Porém, como era um rei sábio e não desejava guerra, casou-se com diversas princesas de diversos reinos que serviam a outros deuses como alianças. Tudo estava indo muito bem, até a Rainha de Sabá aparecer. Os dois se amavam muito, e ela até se tornou uma Hebréia, mas ela não queria abandonar seu povo. Pois bem, quando a Rainha partiu, Salomão ficou arrasado e, para agradar as demais esposas, passou a fazer... Oferendas, para os deuses das mesmas. Ele, então, foi castigado por seu Deus, que destruiu o templo. A Arca perdeu-se, ainda está guardada num lugar que apenas os deuses conhecem. – fez sinal para Radamanthys levantar-se, entregando o pergaminho para o mesmo. – Porém, uma jovem teóloga e arqueóloga brasileira têm desenvolvido estudos desde que começou a viajar pelo mundo e está perto de descobrir onde a Arca se encontra. Hades não quer que isso ocorra.

Radamanthys afirmou, abrindo o pergaminho e lendo-o cuidadosamente.

- Então, esta é a minha missão? – perguntou, enrolando novamente o pergaminho e entregando-o de volta para a Heinstein.

- Sim, Radamanthys. Ela não deve encontrar a Arca. – disse séria, virando-se e voltando a sentar-se de modo a tocar a harpa. – Beatrisse irá acompanhá-lo. – disse. Uma jovem de cabelos negros até a cintura, com um brilho avermelhado, olhos cinzas e opacos, pele pálida, corpo escultural, usando uma toga negra com diversos fios na cintura entrou pela porta.

- Assim será. – disse o Juiz, fazendo uma reverência, enquanto a jovem parava ao seu lado.

- Os documentos que irão precisar estão em seus quartos. – disse, em seguida fazendo sinal que os dois já podiam sair, recomeçando a tocar.

**XxX**

Os longos cabelos negros estavam presos num alto rabo-de-cavalo, com alguns fios da franja caindo graciosamente sobre a testa. Os olhos tão verdes como o mar sorriam docemente junto com os lábios naturalmente vermelhos. Os dedos alvos, levemente morenos, e finos, tocavam uma suave e magnífica melodia ao órgão. Uma melodia que acalmava qualquer coração. Uma melodia que estava fazendo todos que a assistiam chorarem de emoção.

Quando terminou de tocar, palmas encheram a sala. Surpresa, virou-se e fitou todos os seus colegas da pós-graduação em teologia, com a face se avermelhando. Não estava acostumada com aquilo.

- Parabéns, Isabel. Você toca muito bem. – disse o colega Turco. Sorriu diante do elogio, levantando-se e fazendo uma reverência em agradecimento pelos aplausos.

- Muito obrigada. – apertou a mão de cada colega, fazendo uma reverência para cada um. Só tinha a agradecer por admirarem a melodia que tocara. – Muito obrigada mesmo. – sorriu docemente para o rapaz de pele morena, cabelos negros na curva do pescoço e olhos tão negros e brilhantes que lembravam duas jabuticabas para a brasileira, fazendo seu estômago reclamar por tanto tempo sem comer. Afinal, se ficasse muito tempo de barriga vazia, enlouquecia. Talvez fosse uma boa idéia ir ao café do alojamento, depois de uma relaxante sessão de _hamam _(1). Estava precisando.

- Gostaria de almoçar comigo, Isabel? Talvez possamos visitar a _Hagia Sophia. _Sei que está doida para visitá-la desde que chegou. – perguntou Selvi, piscando marotamente. Isabel chegara há pouco mais de seis meses, e ainda no primeiro dia, descobrira que a jovem não suportava ficar mais que duas horas de barriga vazia e que tinha uma fascinação sem igual por história, ainda mais se a história se referisse ao cristianismo, fosse o cristianismo católico, fosse o cristianismo protestante ou até mesmo o lutherismo. Era uma grande téologa e poderia se tornar historiadora e com louvor.

Os olhos de Isabel brilharam a menção da palavra "almoço" e mais ainda com "Hagia Sophia". Não pensou duas vezes em aceitar.

- O que estamos esperando? Vamos logo! – por pouco não saiu puxando o amigo. Controlar seus acessos de maluquices mostrou-se uma tarefa incrivelmente difícil.

**(1) O famoso banho turco.**

_**Gente, não me matem,**_ _**please. **__**Prometo que Cânticos de Isabel não será abandonada, nem nenhuma fic minha. Estou apenas com um pequeno bloqueio de imaginação, além do fato de minhas aulas no primeiro ano terem começado (estudando no colégio Militar... Socorrooo!!), isso vai me atrasar mais ainda, mas prometo que atualizo as fics! Flautista tá quase pronto, assim como Fire!**_

**_Cânticos de Isabel é a primeira fic de minha série Saga Egípcia. Ocorre antes das Guerras Santas, pode-se dizer que ocorre quando o Seiya se torna cavaleiro._**

**_Ela não vai se voltar para a mitologia grega e etc, mas para o Cristianismo e Judaísmo. Talvez aparece o Islamismo, mas nada cofirmado ainda._**

**_Espero que tenham gostado do prólogo._**

**_Beijos_**

**_Tenshi Aburame_**


End file.
